Sunsets and Cigarettes
by Madame Kat
Summary: Axel and Roxas are dating, they get in an arguement, but work it out. lol. -AkuRoku- kind of a songfic


"Roxas, I'm sorry!" Axel pleaded, he ducked and narrowly avoided an airbourne lamp coming his way.

"Shut up and get the fuck out!" Roxas shouted, looking around for another piece of furniture to throw.

Axel backed up to the wall, "Roxy, baby-"

"Don't you dare call me that," Roxas growled, Axel hated that tone, it was the tone that said _I'm never going to have sex with you again._ It scared him. A phone came flying towards his head, he ducked again. It scared him a lot.

Roxas skulked forward, "I bet you're thinking about sex! It's all you fucking think about! IT'S HOW WE GOT IN THIS MESS!" he screamed. Axel always found it kind of scary how Roxas always knew what he was thinking just by looking at him, it was a major inconvinience at times like this. Reading every damn emotion that passed on his face!

Axel sunk down the wall, his eyes were burning. _Great, _he thought,_ Just fucking great! My boyfriend hates me and now I'm fucking crying! I want to die. _Axel rested his head on his knees.

Roxas growled and went to the bathroom. _He always hides in the bathroom when we fight_, Axel thought. The door shut with a bang.

Axel kept his head on his knees for a few moments before smashing it full blast into the wall supporting him. He felt the pain blast through his skull and then travel all throughout his body. He slid his body across the wall so he was laying on the ground. He looked out at the verandah of the apartment he and Roxas shared. He struggled to get up but managed. He took a lighter out of the vase with fake flowers in it and walked out onto the verandah. He dug into his jeans pockets and pulled out a box, flipping it open he took a cigarette out and lit it up. He really needed to think.

~*~

Roxas lay on the cold bathroom tiles while he listened to the sounds coming from the loungeroom. A bang, a shuffle, glass or metal tapping and more shuffling. Axel had gone out onto the verandah.

Roxas hated fighting with Axel, he always felt so alone when they did. There had been that one occasion where Axel had even punched him, that was when he adopted hiding in the bathroom after fights. He felt safe, but also very very alone.

_Maybe I should go out and apologize,_ he thought to himself. _No! this is his fault!_ his mind reminded him. Roxas coughed. He sniffed the air._ Smoke_. Uh oh, something was smoking.

Roxas got up off the bathroom floor and slowly made his way to the door, he tried to turn the knob as quietly as he could. He stepped out into the hallway and slowly made his way for the loungeroom. He peered around the corner and saw Axel on the verandah, cigarette in hand. Axel didn't smoke, he only ever took a puff when life got too much for him, Roxas didn't want that. He slowly walked into the middle of the loungeroom, watching Axel; his face was washed in a warm orange glow, he was looking out at the sunset. He truly was beautiful. Roxas noticed that his boyfriend's eyes were bloodshot, _He's been crying_, Roxas thought. A wave of guilt crashed onto him, Axel _never_ cried. The last time he saw Axel cry was when his sister died, that was a while ago. The loungeroom was filled with smoke and Roxas felt ill, he coughed again.

"If you're going to throw something at me can you hurry up, or should I just jump off here?" Axel stated, never tearing his eyes away from the sunset.

"Axel..." Roxas sighed. "Please stop smoking."

Axel took another drag from the cigarette and exhaled before saying "I don't smoke, this is a one-"

"A one time thing, I know, I know," Roxas interuppted. "Please?"

Axel sighed, "Whatever," he mumbled. He took one last drag before stubbing it out on him bare arm.

"Axel!" Roxas squealed, shocked. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around the abused arm, "Why did you do that?!"

Axel snatched his arm back, "You said put it out..." he said. He finally tore his eyes away from he sky, the sun had set now and it was getting dark, he lazily examined the burn.

Roxas pulled the arm back, "I didn't mean it like that..." he mumbled, "I hate it when you do that, I'm the only one that should feel pain when we're in a fight."

Axel barked a laugh, "Yeah, and have you end up sobbing on the bathroom floor, calling up your little buddy Sora who immediately tells his annoying compadre Riku so they can come here and beat the living shit outta me, just like last time..." he said bitterly. Roxas put one of his hands on the burn, Axel turned to look at Roxas, "You've been on the floor in there again, haven't you. Your hand is cold."

Roxas simply nodded, he looked up to his boyfriend and blue eyes locked on green ones. Roxas' eyes were welling up with tears and he jerked his head down, Axel gently took his arm back and wrapped both of them around the smaller body. "I'm sorry," he sighed.

Roxas wiped his tears on Axel's shirt, "I'm sorry too," he whispered, he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and kissed him gently.

Roxas shivered, Axel looked down at him, "Are you cold? You feel cold, c'mon let's go inside," he said softly. Roxas wrapped his legs around his compaion's waist as he walked inside. Axel sat down on the sofa with Roxas still wrapped around him, snuggling into his chest like a sleepy child. He stroked the blond's hair. _It's always so soft and silky,_ he thought, he used his other hand to rub Roxas' back. _He's nearly asleep_, he thought.

"A rafoo.." Roxas mumbled into Axel's chest.

Axel couldn't help but smile, "I love you too Roxy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunsets and Cigarettes

Written by: Kat C.

_We fought,  
You cried,  
We escaped to our own place to hide.  
You sobbed,  
I punched,  
There's still a mark in the wall where it went crunch._

We fight so much,  
Scream and shout.  
Things are thrown all about.  
Tears fall from blue and green eyes,  
Suprised?

I have a heart,  
I have a soul.  
You are right here,  
For me to hold.  
You stare at me,  
With oceans of blue.  
I'd drown in them,  
As long as I was with you.

Echoed whimpers sound through the bathroom.  
Silence except the sound,  
Plip, plip, plip.  
Tears soaking your clothes,  
You'll catch a cold.

We fight so much,  
Scream and shout.  
Things are thrown all about.  
Tears fall from blue and green eyes,  
Suprised?

I have a heart,  
I have a soul.  
You are right here,  
For me to hold.  
You stare at me,  
With oceans of blue.  
I'd drown in them,  
As long as I was with you.

Out facing the wind.  
A torn up loungeroon behind me,  
Rip, rip, rip.  
I watch the sunset,  
Inhale the scent of tabacco.

We fight so much,  
Scream and shout.  
Things are thrown all about.  
Tears fall from blue and green eyes,  
Suprised?

I have a heart,  
I have a soul.  
You are right here,  
For me to hold.  
You stare at me,  
With oceans of blue.  
_I'd drown in them,  
As long as I was with you._

As long as I'm still with you...

*this fic was based on this song I wrote.


End file.
